<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheers and Spirits by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650270">Cheers and Spirits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle'>CaffeinatedFlumadiddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, He doesn't even know how done he truly is, Humor, I couldn't resist that last scene tho, I curse a lot so i'm sure it's in this fic somewhere, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), The knights are kinda fools, They finally investigate the tavern talk, but the best king, i think, taps into some potential hints at the extent of Merlin's powers, technically canon compliant up until the last scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all the supposed trips to the tavern none of the knights have seen Merlin drunk. They decide to rectify that. A poor decision, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knights of the Round Table &amp; Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best of Merlin, Merlin, Short &amp; Sweet, one hole shy of perfection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's more quarantine content. </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/caffeinatedflummadiddlebutmerlin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was an alcoholic who never drank.</p>
<p>It was a strange oxymoron that had never caught Arthur’s attention until Gwaine pointed it out. Merlin never had a sip of any kind of spirit when they went to the tavern, out for a hunt, or anything of the sort. Arthur had replied that Merlin spent most of his time in the tavern according to Gaius, but his knights exchanged aghast expressions before declaring they had never once seen him drink.</p>
<p>They tried to come up with all sorts of reasons why Merlin wouldn’t want to drink in front of them. Gwaine was convinced he was a hilarious drunk and simply holding out on them. Leon said (most reasonably) that Merlin probably didn’t want to provide them with anything they might hold against him later. Pervical swore on his knighthood that Merlin must be saving his drinking abilities in order to rob them all if challenged to a contest.</p>
<p>“I asked Gwen,” Elyan told them group the next day “She said that she’s never even seen him have <em>wine</em>.” He stressed and Arthur almost protested at that. Servants were sometimes allowed to drink some of the castle’s wines after feasts. Had Merlin never taken part in it?</p>
<p>“If he isn’t drinking with Gwen, then <em>who</em>?” Gwaine whined, draping himself over the table they were all gathered around “It must be some other servant, right? Who are Merlin’s friends?”</p>
<p>Arthur frowned. He had no idea what Merlin did in his spare time, actually. He had assumed he spent it at the tavern. One trip to nearly every tavern in Camelot had ruined that hypothesis. None of the barkeeps even recognized Merlin’s description, let alone served him or knew who he was with.</p>
<p>“Everyone adores, Merlin.” Leon reported back a few days later “I asked all the servants and staff and they all say the same thing.”</p>
<p>“Which is…?” Arthur prompted and Gwaine leaned forward, perhaps a bit too eager for the information as Leon thoughtfully stroked his beard.</p>
<p>“He helps them out with their trouble occasionally, is very sweet, a lovely conversationalist – but they only see him during work. Never when he is free of duties.</p>
<p>“<em>Come on</em>!” Gwaine groaned “Did you ask Gaius?”</p>
<p>“He laughed at me,” Leon muttered, something of a pout touching his expression. “But he said usually if he isn’t working for Arthur than he is helping him. And when he isn’t helping him or Arthur, he should be catching up on sleep, but probably isn’t because he is – and I quote ‘more stubborn than his own mother and trust me, Hunith is a force to be reckoned with.’”</p>
<p>“I want to meet Hunith.” Gwaine sighed “From the stories Merlin mentioned, she sounds <em>awesome</em>.”</p>
<p>Arthur frowned, a little offended that he wasn’t familiar with any stories from Merlin, but also knew it probably wasn’t proper for a servant to entertain him in such away. But, really? When has Merlin ever cared about propriety?</p>
<p>“I reckon we just drag him to the tavern ourselves and get him wasted.” Percival suggested “Research isn’t getting us very far.”</p>
<p>He was right, but the realization of it still stung.</p>
<p>Thus began the most noble of quests for the King of Camelot and his loyal Knights of the Roundtable: to get Merlin trashed at the Rising Sun.</p>
<p>Merlin seemed a little baffled by the fact he was being dragged to the tavern after work by his friends – each insisting he wouldn’t have to pay for a thing and he should just focus on having fun.</p>
<p>“Oh, but I have herbs I need to collect for Gaius-”</p>
<p>“Nope. Not tonight you don’t.” Gwaine said, leading him inside “And Arthur says you love the tavern anyways so…” He gestured to the bar where everyone was rejoicing with another round of ale. Merlin paled a little at the sight of it before promptly shaking his head.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t-”</p>
<p>“Come on Merlin!” Everyone groaned and shoved the first glass towards him. To everyone’s dismay he only took one placating sip.</p>
<p>“…you have to drink more than that!” Gwaine pointed out. Merlin blinked.</p>
<p>“Do you want the rest?”</p>
<p>“No! Merlin, mate. Drink the mead.” Gwaine said and raised his hands as if steadying a rattled horse. “Come on now…Another sip…” He tried. Merlin stared before turning to look at Leon. The knight looked away, possibly feeling a bit guilt now that they were actually doing this.</p>
<p>“Um…” He said and Percival came back from the bar to slam two more glasses down.</p>
<p>“I brought more for you, Merlin!” The knight said brightly and Merlin’s eyes trailed to the alcohol splashing everyone with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“I can’t drink all of <em>that</em>,” He said, voice going a little small. “I know you think I spend all my time at the tavern but that’s a bit much, isn’t it?” He asked, pushing the glasses away from him with a slight wrinkle of his nose. Gwaine made a noise in disagreement, but said nothing.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to do this,” Elyan sighed, running a hand over his face “But you’ve left me no choice.”</p>
<p>Leon choked. Arthur wasn’t sure <em>what</em> Elyan was proposing but the idea of coercing Merlin into drinking seemed to be where his friend drew the line. Merlin stared – brows raised without the slightest hint of intimidation at Elyan’s threat.</p>
<p>“Okay?” He frowned “No choice to do what?”</p>
<p>“If you don’t start downing this alcohol I will be forced to tell my sister horrible lies about you.” He continued. Everyone stared at him.</p>
<p>“Gwen won’t believe anything bad about me.” Merlin scoffed. Arthur sighed at the tragedy that the statement was probably very true. “How is that a threat?”</p>
<p>“Really? She won’t believe me when I say you’ve been skipping meals? Or overworking yourself? Or that these new, horrible knights have been harassing you? That you <em>won’t</em> go to Arthur out of pride and only if there was <em>someone</em> who could talk some sense into you!” Elyan clicked his tongue. “Do you really want Gwen following you around to make sure you take care of yourself all day?” He asked, smirking a little as he leaned back.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure why you’re doing this, but whatever.” Merlin muttered and grabbed the first goblet.</p>
<p>As it turned out, it only took one glass to get him drunk. Arthur was beginning to suspect his servant actually had never stepped foot in a tavern – despite Gaius’ insistence. A few minutes later, Arthur also learned that Merlin was <em>not</em> as fun of a drunk as they had so believed.</p>
<p>At least not fun to them. Merlin seemed like he was having a great time.</p>
<p>“Where did he go? Christ where – <em>Merlin!” </em>Leon shouted as he dove under the table to catch the servant. After a he few grunts he pulled him back, heaving him towards the group “Stay.” He ordered and Merlin drunkenly stumbled slightly, snorting in amusement.</p>
<p>“Nope,” He said and pushed Leon’s hand off of him. “I don’t think I will. I have things to do.” He informed him and spun around to leave again. Percival pushed him back into the seat. “Are you trying to trick me?” He asked, suspicion arising in his slurred speech. “You lot are in league with the bloody dragon aren’t you?” He whispered and leaned away. “I fucking <em>knew it.” </em></p>
<p>“What dragon? I – Merlin! Damnit!” Leon yelled and this time it was Elyan who went dashing after Merlin as he miraculously made another getaway. Percival placed his head on the table in frustration.</p>
<p>“Why do you keep running away?” Gwaine complained “We’re supposed to be having fun!” He said, looking at Merlin with wounded eyes. Merlin scowled back, trying to free himself from Elyan’s unyielding grip.</p>
<p>“Fun…?” Merlin repeated, tilting his head innocently “But you’re trying to kill me!” He objected and pointed at all of them. “I know you’re trying to kill me.” He added suspiciously. “You and your…<em>Swords</em> and your…<em>Swords</em>.” He muttered “Swords are so <em>stupid</em>. Do you even know how stupid they are? They are stupid. All they do is stab people. Big deal. Branches can stab you. Or knives. Or needles. Or glass. Swords aren’t <em>special</em>.” He spat out in disgust.</p>
<p>“Didn’t realize you felt that way about our swords, mate.”</p>
<p>“Ugh! Swords are so <em>stupid.” </em>Merlin muttered and looked around. “It’s okay. I think I can escape.” He mumbled. This time, they were all ready for him. Throughout the two hours Merlin had officially been drunk he had managed to get away <em>sixteen</em> times. He once even made it back to the castle. Nobody knew how the Hell he kept doing it.</p>
<p>“No escaping.” Elyan informed him. “Um…Tell us something interesting. When was the last time you even <em>drank?”</em> He added, looking at the meager amount of alcohol that had gotten him plastered. Merlin put a hand over his chest.</p>
<p>“I drank today!” He objected and counted on his fingers “I had tea and water and milk and-”</p>
<p>“Alcohol.” Leon corrected.</p>
<p>“Yes, I drank that too.” Merlin said and wrinkled his nose “I’m not really supposed to drink alcohol because of the secret, you know? Of course, you don’t know.” Merlin laughed “Then it wouldn’t be a secret! I can’t believe you don’t know the secret. It’s such a good secret. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”</p>
<p>“…well what is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s…No. <em>No, </em>you almost got me.” Merlin clicked his tongue with a disapproving looked at Percival. “But you can’t know it. I’m a <em>professional</em> secret-person. You don’t even <em>know</em>. I have all the secrets. Like…Gwaine is actually a <em>noble</em>.”</p>
<p>“Merlin!” Gwaine choked on his mead. Arthur also jerked back in alarm. His eyes slipped to where everyone had turned to stare at Gwaine. The knight sighed, hitting them all with a defensive glare before giving a small shrug. Right. That was a conversation Arthur was <em>definitely</em> pocketing for later. Nobody really had a chance to question that anyways since Merlin just kept talking.</p>
<p>“But that isn’t a super big secret because…Duh.” He was explaining with a roll his eyes “His father was a knight which is kind of cool…Ooh. <em>My</em> father is a pretty big secret too. Nobody can find <em>that</em> out. Nope.” He said a mimed shutting his lips. “Gaius told me who it was and I was like ‘<em>what?! No way!’ </em>and he was like <em>‘Yeah! Surprise! We lied to you for a long time!’ </em>so that was <em>very</em> fun.”</p>
<p>Leon rose his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Could you…Give us a hint on who your father was?” Gwaine tried. Merlin tapped a finger on his lips.</p>
<p>“He’s dead.” He finally came up with. Well. So much for that clue. “Also, I think he kind of scared Arthur a little.” He snorted and at once everyone turned to the king at once.</p>
<p>“I…Met your father?” Arthur blinked, bewildered. Merlin rolled his eyes before picking up more mead and blowing on it as if it was somehow hot.</p>
<p>“I was so worried you would find out. Oh, and you were so <em>embarrassing</em>, God.” He complained, wrinkling his nose. “I’m trying to meet this man who is apparently my father and you just…<em>Died</em>. Why do you <em>die</em> so much? Then I try to have a conversation and you start muttering and what not. Don’t do that. Let me talk to people. I’m trying to tell this guy I’m his son and your just in the background saying my name over and over again.” He grumbled, wrinkling his nose.</p>
<p>“I have <em>no</em> idea what you are talking about.” Arthur spluttered, turning a little red. He really did have no recollection of any of what Merlin was saying, but <em>boy</em> did his servant seem committed to it.</p>
<p>“Oh…You must be confused because you embarrass me lots of other times.” Merlin sighed. “I can never take you places.” He added under his breath and Gwaine laughed into his cup.</p>
<p>“<em>This</em> is what I was hoping for with drunk Mer – Goddamnit. He’s gone again.”</p><hr/>
<p>“…and he killed a <em>unicorn!</em> Who kills a unicorn?! So, I have to find this unicorn dude and explain that Arthur isn’t actually a jerk. Like he <em>is</em> but not always. And the unicorn guy was <em>not</em> buying it so I had to really sell it and all I could think about was if Prince Prat did not pass this damned test this time that I was going to look like an idiot in front of the unicorn guy. The unicorn guy!”</p>
<p>“We’ve made a <em>horrible</em> mistake.” Arthur whispered. Because apparently Merlin didn’t just runaway when he was drunk. He also complained about Arthur <em>incessantly.</em> Tragically, everybody else found this a wonderful improvement to his grand escapes.</p>
<p>“Not the unicorn guy.” Leon was saying though he looked a little surprised that Merlin had managed to contact the sorcerer. Arthur had been a little shocked to learn that as well. Strange. He hadn’t realized his second chance for the trials had been bargained for by Merlin.</p>
<p>“I know,” Merlin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “And don’t get me started on Will. Will <em>hated</em> him. I kept saying ‘Will. He isn’t that bad.’ And Will was like ‘But Merlin. He is.’ And I don’t know. It was a pretty convincing argument.” Merlin tapped his nose thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t that your sorcerer friend?” Arthur asked dryly. Merlin made a face.</p>
<p>“<em>Wasn’t that your sorcerer friend?”</em> He mimicked. “See what I mean? I can’t keep putting up with this.” He sighed and took another swig from Gwaine’s flask. “I miss Will. And Freya. And Lancelot.”</p>
<p>Ooh. That was something. He focused on the unfamiliar name, refusing to let Lancelot haunt them tonight.</p>
<p>“Who’s Freya?” Elyan pounced. Merlin laughed at him.</p>
<p>“That’s a secret.” He smiled and looked at the table for a moment. “That was a hard secret. I couldn’t tell anyone about her and then she died…” He murmured “Right before we were about to run away too.” He added thoughtfully. “I hope I never fall in love again.” He said and tossed back another drink. “…Arthur embarrassed me in front of her too.” He added with a sigh.</p>
<p>It was a lot to take in the running away and in love bits of that sentence… How close had he been to actually <em>leaving</em> Camelot? Unwilling to think more on it, he decided to switch to the more outrageous part of the sentence.</p>
<p>“What? How did I embarrass you in front of your secret girlfriend?!” Arthur objected.</p>
<p>“By <em>killing</em> her. Honestly. Worst first impression <em>ever</em>. How am I supposed to explain that? She was dying in my arms and I was like ‘I love you…He’s not really that bad. He’s just kind of a daddy’s boy and you looked very scary when kill people.’ Just…God. So <em>embarrassing.”</em></p>
<p>“When she what?”</p>
<p>“Lancelot was really nice when I told him about Freya. I hope they meet in Avalon.” Merlin continued musing. “Lancelot was really nice about <em>everything</em> though. What a guy.” He clicked his tongue. “He was my favorite.” He added and Gwaine frowned.</p>
<p>“Hurtful, but okay.”</p>
<p>“You’re my <em>second</em> favorite.” Merlin informed him “But Lancelot knew all my secrets. And I would tell <em>you</em> my secrets too because I think you like me the best and stuff but then you might get in trouble too and I’ll feel really bad. Lancelot found out my secret by accident…And then I was like ‘fuck it, here are the rest of my secrets’ and he was the <em>best</em>. What a guy.”  He said and rose his glass “He was a son of a bitch though.”</p>
<p>“<em>Merlin!”</em></p>
<p>“We <em>agreed</em> that I would be the one to die!” Merlin objected at Leon’s horrified expression. “I was like ‘look. Arthur is going to try to die so I need to die at the veil’ and then <em>he</em> did it. How could he <em>do</em> that? Now he left me alone and Gaius is the <em>best</em> but it isn’t the same.” Merlin explained, tripping over his words as he tried to explain the situation. Arthur shifted. Lancelot's death had been on his conscious for awhile... Especially because it should have been Arthur. That was the deal. And what? Now, Merlin was implying that <em>he</em> had been planning to sacrifice himself? The thought left an uncomfortable knot in his stomach. Elyan's eyes flicked to Arthur - perhaps sensing the internal struggle before tapping the table to regain Merlin's attention.</p>
<p>“Gaius knows your secrets?” He asked, voice light and teasing.</p>
<p>“Gaius knows everybody’s secrets. He’s got a face. It’s a good face. You like to tell him things. Even <em>Uther</em> told him secrets. Like about you being born.” Merlin sighed and gestured to Arthur. “That was crazy. I did…<em>Not</em> think you would be born like that.” He said with a purse of his lips. Arthur was, once again, very confused. Before he could ask what the Hell he was talking about, Merlin had moved on. “I’m glad you were born though.” He murmured “Even if it made all that stuff happen…Also, have you tried pumpkin? Actually…No. You haven’t had pumpkin. I keep eating all the pumpkin pastries off your plate so you never had the chance.”</p>
<p>“You <em>what?”</em></p>
<p><em>“I</em> <em>deserve pumpkin, damnit!” </em>Merlin scowled “You make me tired. You <em>all</em> make me tired so I should steal pumpkin from <em>all</em> of you except Gwaine.”</p>
<p>“Why not Gwaine?”</p>
<p>“Because Gwaine tried to kill two men for me.” Merlin nodded. Gwaine beamed and high-fived him. “What a guy.”</p>
<p>“Hear that? I’m a guy.” Gwaine snorted. “Merlin, you should know I would kill a <em>thousand</em> men for you.” He said and Merlin stopped drinking for a moment to look at him. “…Merlin?”</p>
<p>“Don’t do that. You would be so tired.” He finally frowned “I can kill a thousand men, don’t worry.” He said, patting Gwaine’s arm. “Lancelot and I did that once!” He added brightly “We did fun stuff like that sometimes…Kill immortal armies. Play chess. That sort of thing.” He shrugged and peered over their shoulders. “I think I started a fire.” He remarked casually. Sure enough, when Arthur turned there was smoke beginning to billow behind them. Leon and Elyan jumped up to put it out as Percival tried to reassure Merlin that he hadn’t started the fire.</p>
<p>“No, no…” Merlin frowned “I think I did – oh no, there’s another.” He said and they whipped around to – wait. How the <em>Hell</em> were all the fires starting at once? A few patrons shrieked as they scrambled out of the the tavern. Before Percival and Gwaine could get up to put this one there was a loud sizzling sound and the fire suddenly turned to steam. “Ah. There we go. I fixed it.” Merlin mumbled into his arm. Arthur slowly turned back to the table. Gwaine also seemed shocked into silence.</p>
<p>“What…The Hell was that?” Arthur whispered and Percival only shook his head in confusion. Fire didn’t just put itself out like that. “Is there a sorcerer here?” He whispered and Merlin snorted.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>no!</em> Not a <em>sorcerer!”</em> He mocked and put a hand on his forehead as he feigned fainting. “Look at me! I’m Arthur Pendragon and I’m so great and brave and think magic is so very evil even though I have killed just as many people with a sword!” He swooned and there was the shattering of glass a something slipped off of one of the tables onto the floor. Arthur frowned – had someone knocked that off or had it flown off?</p>
<p>“Um… Merlin?” Percival said nervously, shifting as Leon and Elyan rejoined them. “Maybe don’t get, uh, too political.” He frowned and Merlin rolled his eyes, grabbing for another mead. This time, Gwaine slid it away from him.</p>
<p><em>“Political,”</em> He muttered “Not murdering people shouldn’t be <em>political.”</em> He said and ran a hand over his face. “I guess I shouldn’t talk. I’ve murdered a lot of people too.” He mused and Elyan choked on his drink. “But listen. Listen. <em>Listen</em>… It was different. I didn’t want to murder them. It was a situation. They were trying to kill Arthur and I couldn’t let them <em>do</em> that… You get it, right? Yes. Yes, of course you do. You’re knights.” He mused and sighed. “Hands are so <em>weird</em> looking…”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should get him to bed.” Leon said slowly and the ground around them trembled – immediately everyone dove for the floor, looking around in alarm.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Merlin said as if he had anything to do with the random tremor of the earth. “Why… Why <em>five</em>…? Why do we have five fingers? We could have six. Or seven. Wouldn’t more fingers be good?” He asked, running a hand through his hair “Gaius says the thumb isn’t even a finger.” He muttered and took a long breath “But what the Hell is it then? I just… I don’t understand.” He sighed and let his forehead think on the table in front of them. “I am going to make a cloud.” He said into the wood.</p>
<p>“Yeah… Bed sounds like a good idea.” Percival frowned.</p><hr/>
<p>The way back to the castle proved to be perilous. Weird things kept them on their toes as they worked through a rather sudden influx of fog, a random surge of butterflies, and – at one point – Merlin speaking to a tree that almost looked as if it were <em>moving</em>.</p>
<p>Needless to say, they were all relieved when they got back to the physician’s quarters.</p>
<p>“Who lives here?” Merlin asked as he knocked. Arthur leaned over and pushed the door open. “That was rude.” Merlin informed him flatly and marched inside, flopping on the ground. It appeared Gaius wasn’t home… To do what? Well, there was no clear answer so Arthur figured a noble most be sick somewhere in the castle and called for him. Probably for the best considering he might poison them all for bringing Merlin back in such a state. “I think I live here.” Merlin gasped from the floor. Gwaine laughed and helped pull him back up.</p>
<p>“That you do, mate. Come on. You should probably sleep.” He said, throwing an arm over his shoulder “This must have been how you felt when we first met, huh?” He asked and Merlin blinked.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” He said brightly and then grimaced “I think I brought back Lance, Gwaine. It was an accident though.” He mused and Gwaine tilted his head. “Sometimes I do things by accident. I don’t mean them.” He frowned.</p>
<p>“That’s okay, Merlin.” He said and they both disappeared into the smaller, adjoining room that Merlin normally slept in. Leon bit his lip.</p>
<p>“Is anyone else concerned?” He finally asked. Elyan shrugged.</p>
<p>“I was having a great time up until he said he murdered people.” He snorted and Leon scowled. “He’s drunk, Leon. I’m sure half of what he said was utter pillock anyways. Just let him sleep it off and if you really want some clarification ask him the morning.” He shrugged. Percival nodded. Arthur hummed in agreement. That seemed fair.</p>
<p>“Though,” Percival frowned “I am a little alarmed by the ‘brought back Lancelot’ thing he just said. And he has a dead girlfriend?”</p>
<p>Leon frowned. Admittedly, Arthur didn’t like the sound of that either, but really. Lancelot was long dead. Nothing could bring someone back from the dead. And in regards to the girl... Well. Arthur wasn't sure what to make of that either but he supposed Elyan had a point in waiting until he sobered up to even bother with the questions. A few minutes later the door squeaked back open and Gwaine popped out.</p>
<p>"That was fantastic. Great work everyone, we should do this more often." He beamed, dusting off his hands. "I enjoy Merlin making absolutely no sense with an air of passion." He said and clenched his fist to demonstrate the passion that Merlin did appear to possess while drunk. "Good to know that he is constantly embarrassed by our great king." He added with a smirk towards Arthur.</p>
<p>Whatever. Arthur was pretty sure half of what Merlin was babbling about was utter nonsense anyways.</p>
<p>The rest of the night proved to be just as bewildering outside of Merlin's drunken adventures. Several complaints were made about sudden bouts of magic whisking its way through Camelot which meant none of them aside form Merlin got any sleep. Instead Arthur was sent to chase after floating furniture and clouds that rained coins. Despite interviews, tracking methods, and running down leads... There was no apparent culprit to the magic.</p>
<p>"I don't want to start a witch hunt over this," Arthur was saying the next morning as he tried valiantly to keep his eyes open. "But I can't ignore the blatant use of magic in my kingdom. Have six more knights search the lower town. If there are no more signs of magic by nightfall I'll turn a blind eye to it." He added, stifling a yawn. It was strange, no doubt, but it wasn't like any harm had been done. It was probably someone simply trying to taunt Arthur by flouting his own laws in his face. Arthur wouldn't give the satisfaction of overreacting.</p>
<p>"Very good, sire." Leon told him, also looking equally exhausted by the night. "I'll send for George to your-" He started but was interrupted when the door flung open to reveal a horribly disheveled Merlin. He walked into the room. Paused. Stared at Arthur and squinted.</p>
<p>"You're up." He finally noted. Arthur snorted.</p>
<p>"Good morning, sunshine."</p>
<p>"What's happened to me?" Merlin asked, ignoring the tease as he winced at the light filling the room. "Did you poison me? Am I dead?" He asked and put a hand over his eyes. "My <em>head."</em> He whispered and stumbled over to Arthur's bed only to immediately collapse on top of it. Leon looked down, clearly hiding a smirk as he glanced at Arthur. Normally, he would have Merlin in the stocks for having the nerve to get into his bed like that... But he wasn't heartless.</p>
<p>"Go back to Gaius," He ordered, walking over to lightly nudge him "You can have the morning off. Try to sober up." He told him and Merlin whimpered into the blankets.</p>
<p>"I can't move." He whined. Arthur nudged him again. "Why have you done this to me? I don't even remember what happened." He muttered and peered over at Leon. "Why did you let them do this?" He whispered. Arthur rolled his eyes as Leon did look the slightest bit guilty as Merlin's question. "I thought we were <em>friends</em>." He moaned and Leon bit his lip. For the love of - Arthur sighed and shoved Merlin off the bed. If anyone was sleeping on that bed it should be him, damnit.</p>
<p>Merlin made a horrible noise as he fell to the ground but made no move to get up. Fine. If he wanted to spend the day on Arthur's floor he could.</p>
<p>"While you're down there you could tell me all those secrets you were touting last night." He said and at this Merlin's head popped up - wrinkling his nose as he stared at Arthur for a few minutes. There was a hint of panic in his eyes as he studied Arthur's face before giving the slightest shake of his head.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about." He whispered and pointed at Arthur "Stop yelling."</p>
<p>Arthur hadn't been yelling, but alright. With a shake of his head he went to dismiss Leon. He probably should let Merlin have some rest anyways. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the knights came over to harass him anyways. He might even let Merlin into the bed, who knows? It depends on how good his answers to Arthur's questions were.</p>
<p>"I'm ever so fascinated to know what <em>other</em> things I've done to embarrass you, Merlin. Why don't you get up here and tell me." He said and patted the mattress of the bed. Merlin winced. His eyes flicked back Arthur's face for a moment before giving a weak smile.</p>
<p>"What?" He laughed nervously "<em>You</em> embarrass <em>me? </em>No way..."</p>
<p>"I'm as shocked as you."</p><hr/>
<p>It was just... Horribly, horribly, <em>horribly</em> silent.</p>
<p>Gwaine opened and closed his mouth a few times before pressing both his index fingers to his lips as he stared. Right. Okay. Unexpected. Completely bewildering, but okay. This was <em>good</em> news... Probably. Shuffling over, he took his sword and lightly poked at the figure curled up on the ground. He could see the gentle rise and fall of the man's chest as he shifted slightly - eyes fluttering open. Gwaine gaped.</p>
<p>"<em>Lancelot?" </em>He whispered and the knight blinked from where he was laying on the stone ground of the throne room. Gwaine had been making his rounds when he had come across him. The knight shifted again, propping himself up on his elbows as he looked around. His hair was mused and armor covered in rust as if he had been put in water and left there. "Holy shi-"</p>
<p>"Where am I?" Lancelot interrupted and frowned. "The veil... I... Am I dead?" He asked and sat up with a wince. "Is this Avalon?" He asked curiously and Gwaine lightly poked him with the sword again. Lancelot jumped. "Gwaine?"</p>
<p>"...mate." Gwaine finally said and ran a hand over his face "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but we need to hide you in a cupboard or something."</p>
<p>"What?" Lancelot ask and got up, falling over a bit as he did so. Once he finally was on his feet he looked around some more. "Why? What's happening?"</p>
<p>"I think Merlin is a sorcerer who brought you back from the dead. Either that or I'm absolutely wasted." Gwaine told him. Lancelot blinked. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Merlin is a good sorcerer so just, uh... Let's hide you." He frowned and lightly pushed him towards the exit. Lancelot slowly started walking.</p>
<p>"Brought me back fro - ? Has he been drinking again?" the knight frowned and Gwaine froze.</p>
<p>
  <em>"This has happened before?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took so long! I was super shook by the response to the first chapter lol. You guys are amazing! Thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin hated the sound of quills.</p><p>It was a weird thing to detest, certainly, but Merlin had never liked the scratched sounds of the ink being dragged over the parchment - and Arthur’s writing always seemed to accentuate it. He pressed down too hard on the paper and took forever the write the letter q for some reason. Sometimes, Merlin would break and offer to write whatever it was down himself to keep Arthur from torturing him.</p><p>Now? It felt like a thousand quills writing his eulogy, obituary, and death certificate all at once because what the Hell? What the <em>Hell?</em> What the <em>actual Hell?</em></p><p>"Gwaine," He began, head pounding and stomach rolling. The knight gave a soft hum in return. "Why is Lancelot alive in Gaius’ cupboard?"</p><p>Merlin was never drinking again.</p><p>If he was alone he could definitely use magic to rid himself of the God awful hangover the knights had left him with, but as it was, Gwaine had been in Gaius’ chambers when he returned asking for some obscure potion that Merlin just didn’t have the willpower to concentrate on when he opened the cupboard to find his friend awkwardly stuffed inside.</p><p>"Oh. Um, well. I think he’s hiding." Gwaine said and Merlin closed to the cupboard. He opened again. Yep. Still Lancelot. He closed it once more to be sure. When it opened again the knight waved.</p><p>"I think I’m still drunk." He decided and Lancelot poked his head out of the cupboard to peer around the room and step out. “You…” He began and reached out to touch his arm. It… Felt real enough. Warm. Soft skin. He frowned and poked at the muscle again. “What?” He whispered. The world felt a little dizzy… From either the alcohol or shock, Merlin couldn’t be entirely certain.</p><p>“Don’t panic.” Lancelot said and stepped over some fallen parchment and books to stumble out of the cupboard and grasp Merlin’s shoulders. “Just breathe, okay?”</p><p>Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit -</p><p>“I think he’s panicking.” Gwaine noted from where he had begun combing through Gaius’ cupboards in what Merlin could only assume was a search for food. “I thought you said this had happened before, Lance.” He added with a raised eyebrow as he studied where Merlin was still frozen in place.</p><p>“It has. Sort of.” Lancelot said, rubbing a comforting hand on Merlin’s arm. “We got tipsy one time and he, uh…. Well… His magic went a little wild. There were these wolves-”</p><p>“This is not the same thing!” Merlin shrieked and spun around. “And why do you know about my magic? Did I tell you? Oh my - who else did I tell?” He whispered and put a hand over his forehead. “Lancelot… Lancelot…” He managed and the knight led him to a chair. </p><p>“What happened to the wolves?” Gwaine frowned taking a bite of some bread. Lancelot clicked his tongue as he absently rubbed Merlin’s shoulders while he desperately tried to remember how to breathe.</p><p>“That’s the thing. He just kind of created them out of nothing. Also, he made some deer and a bear and a few butterflies. Oh! And he did bring back the stag Arthur had shot earlier back to life-”</p><p>“Lancelot!” Merlin interrupted and the knight frowned. He took a long breath. “Sorry. I… You’re really alive?” He asked, moving forward to squeeze his arm once more. When Lance only nodded he jerked forward to hug him him, arms tightening around him as he inhaled the familiar smell of smoke and mud that somehow seemed sewn into his very being. He pulled away. “Who did I kill?” He asked stoically. </p><p>Gwaine choked on his bread.</p><p>“What? Nobody-“ Lancelot began and Merlin shook his head.</p><p>“The Old Religion requires balance! If I somehow did… This.” He argued, gesturing Lancelot up and down. “Then I can’t imagine I can just pluck a life back into this world without giving one in return.” He explained, heart sinking a bit as he said the words out loud. From behind him, Gwaine snorted. They both turned to him.</p><p>“What?” He asked and when both Lancelot and Merlin just continued to stare, rolled his eyes and sat on the empty cot across from Merlin. “That’s a genuine question?” He asked. Merlin flinched.</p><p>“Did… Did someone important turn up dead…?” He whispered. Gwaine shook his head. </p><p>“Merlin… I’ve known about your magic for… I don’t know. Maybe an hour? Two hours?” He said and shrugged. “Three.” He decided “And I can put the pieces together.” He said and looked at Lancelot. “Can you believe this guy?” He asked. Lancelot only gave a blank stare in return. “You just just said he created animals out of nothing.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, animals are alive. Does this rule of the Old Religion not apply to animals?” He asked and at this Merlin frowned. He hadn’t thought about it like that… Then again, who is to say certain animals didn’t die in exchange for the ones he created? How would he know? Besides, this was a whole human! How could there be absolutely no consequence?</p><p>“Gaius does say you’re the most powerful sorcerer to walk the Earth… Maybe you can break the rules.” Lancelot reasoned slowly. Gwaine brightened.</p><p>“Really? Oh, <em>Merlin</em>. I am so thrilled for you-”</p><p>“Okay, but just because someone is the strongest man in the world doesn’t mean gravity doesn’t apply to him.” Merlin argued and buried his face in his hands. He peaked up at Gwaine. “You’re taking this all very well.” He noted tiredly.</p><p>“I am having a great time, yes.” Gwaine agreed. When Merlin’s lip popped out, his smile softened. “You’re my friend, Merlin. I would never think less of you for something like this… Besides, I cannot wait to hear more about all you’ve done!” He added. Merlin smiled weakly, feeling his chest grow a little warm at how quick Gwaine’s acceptance was. It was immediately replaced by guilt knowing he was now dragging him into his disaster of a life but… The selfish part of him was just as excited that Gwaine could be involved in ways he never was before. </p><p>“Maybe you should kill me again?” Lancelot suggested thoughtfully. Merlin hit him.</p><p>“You are a terrible problem solver.” Gwaine noted dryly and patted Merlin’s knee. “Not to worry, dear friends. For I, newly appointed knight of the Merlin Table, have a solution!” He beamed and Merlin tilted his head. “Look, clearly you suppress your magic normally because you could… You know. Die.” He shrugged. “But when you’re drunk you don’t suppress it. So… Let’s get you drunk again. For science.” He grinned and pulled out a flask.</p><p>“What? No!”</p><p>“He might be onto something.” Lancelot frowned and Merlin opened his mouth in betrayal.</p><p>“Calm down. You get drunk and Lancelot and I will observe and see what happens. If someone plops down dead we’ll be sure to let you know.” Gwaine said and shook the alcohol. “You know, more ale helps with hangovers.” He sang and Merlin almost gagged at the waft reminding him of the God forsaken headache pounding in the back of his head.</p><p>“That’s a bad plan.” Merlin whispered and turned to Lancelot. “Right?” He asked and glanced around “There has to be something in one of these books.”</p><p>Lancelot grimaced.</p><p>“Merlin… One day there will be plenty of books written about you. But right now? I don’t think any of these cover it.” He said weakly and clapped his arm. “Drink up.” </p><p>“I - what if someone sees you?” He gestured to Lancelot wildly. Gwaine brought the flask closer. “What if someone sees me use magic? No!” He yelped.</p><p>“Do you have a better idea?” Gwaine asked. Merlin opened his mouth. Normally, he would say yes but his head was still pounding and eyes strained from the light and - damnit whatever. He yanked the flask away from Gwaine. “I love this.” He sighed.  </p><hr/><p>The morning off. Arthur gave Merlin the <em>morning</em> off. </p><p>So why the Hell was it well past noon without a sign of his servant? Arthur wasn’t sure why he tried being nice. Clearly, being nice meant he didn’t get lunch or a bath.</p><p>“MERLIN!” He shouted, storming around the corner down the hallway. Leon and Percival paused in their conversation by the throne room to glance at him. “Where the Hell is he?” He asked the pair who both shook their heads in confusion. “A hangover shouldn’t be that unbearable.” He muttered.</p><p>“Well, he clearly isn’t much of a drinker.” Percival snorted and waved down Elyan who was walking by with his arm full of swords for training. “Have you checked to see if he’s still in bed?” He asked. Arthur sighed.</p><p>“I had hoped that wouldn’t be the case.” He grumbled. Elyan immediately dropped the swords.</p><p>“I’m coming! Hungover Merlin sounds fun.” He beamed as Percival scoffed and picked up the fallen swords to pass to a nearby servant with a warm smile.</p><p>“He looked miserable… Maybe I should give him my father’s hangover recipe.” Leon mused and Elyan gasped.</p><p>“You said that was a family secret!”</p><p>“It is! But Merlin is a tad more sympathetic than you lot.” Leon told him flatly. Arthur shook his head. It appeared they were all going to track down Merlin then. Spinning around, he made his way back up the hallway with the other three arguing inanely behind him to begin the trek up the tower to Gaius’ chambers. Upon reaching the top he banged loudly on the door in hopes of torturing Merlin some before flinging it open.</p><p>“…Ah. Hello, your majesty.” </p><p>This… Was… Confusing. </p><p>Merlin was standing on the table holding something high above his head while Gwaine desperately clung to his leg. Some redheaded man that Arthur had never seen in his life was going through some books, unperturbed by the chaos behind him. After a few beats of silence, Merlin gasped.</p><p>“You!” He frowned, looking down at Arthur with wide eyes. “You… <em>You</em> owe me an apology!" He scowled and Gwaine slowly released his leg as Merlin sat down on the table.</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me.” Arthur said threw up his hands “How did this happen?” He asked, eyes immediately falling to Gwaine. Which was fair because who else would try to get Merlin drunk twice within the same 24-hour period?</p><p>“See? He’s terrible at apologizing.” Merlin muttered, turning to the redheaded stranger “I told you. So bad. He just can’t do it.” </p><p>“I’m not the one who needs to be apologizing!” Arthur seethed, looking around for a bucket with every intention of filling it up with the coldest water he could find and dumping it on Merlin’s ridiculous head. Of all the insubordinate things in the world -</p><p>“I can name several times you needed to be...Needed to have been...Needed..." He frowned, fumbling over the words before shaking his head "You needed to be apologize.” Merlin went with indignantly “Number one… You never said sorry for throwing knives at that boy when we met. Do you know about this?” He asked, turning to Gwaine. “Do you? He threw knives! At a person! For fun!” He yelled and fell onto his back. “And somehow <em>I</em> got in trouble for telling him to not be such an ass!” He told the ceiling.</p><p>For some reason, all eyes swept to Arthur.</p><p>“…he was holding the target.” Arthur defended weakly. Percival shook his head. Seriously? “Okay, now wait a moment-”</p><p>“Number two!” Merlin interrupted “You chased me through town with a mace. No sorry for that either. I deserved a sorry.” He grumbled. From behind Arthur, Elyan cleared his throat.</p><p>“When did that happen?”</p><p>“Ah, shortly after we met-” Arthur started and Merlin bolted upright, pointing a finger at him once more.</p><p>“Who does that? Who sees someone and chases them around with a mace? No apology! I get no apology! Then, I save your life and your…your… your <em>father</em> makes me a servant as a reward? A reward would be an apology!” He shook his head “Now you just embarrass me all the time. Ridiculous.” He snapped and sat back down. “…hey. Lancelot. I missed you.” He added, a bit absently towards the end. Bewildered, Arthur stared as the redheaded man rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“I missed you too.” He said weakly. Arthur had no idea why Merlin thought this guy was his dead knight and he was pretty sure he didn’t want to know.</p><p>“I hadn’t realized your meeting was so eventful.” Gwaine snorted. Arthur wanted to defend himself and say Merlin’s snippy comments were what made him such an easy target, but now wasn’t the time. “Tell us more, Merlin. When else should Arthur have apologized?”</p><p>“When he sacked me!” Merlin said without a second of hesitation. Leon scoffed.</p><p>“He had that one ready to go.” </p><p>“Someone get him some bloody water.” Arthur muttered and Elyan slipped past to grab a cup. “Merlin, I-”</p><p>“Cedric! You liked <em>Cedric</em> more than me! He was trying to rob you and got possessed by an evil spirit. <em>I</em> never get possessed by an evil spirit!” Merlin sniffed. Percival walked over to clap him on the back. "He tried to possess me too, but it didn’t happen. I didn’t let him because I don’t go around getting possessed by evil spirits like <em>Cedric</em>." Merlin informed everyone fiercely as Percival attempted to calm him. </p><p>“No one said you did, my friend.” He soothed. Merlin sighed.</p><p>“Cedric was the worst.” He said and narrowed his eyes at Arthur. “The worst.” He whispered again. Arthur sighed.</p><p>“Thank you for the analysis.”</p><p>“The <em>worst</em>.” </p><p>“Alright, Merlin.” Arthur snapped and glowered at Gwaine. He was going to have him doing drills until he bloody died. Maybe he would make Merlin join him. How was it that Arthur had never seen Merlin drunk in his entire life and now he was face with two back to back days of an absolutely wasted servant? </p><p>"I just..." Merlin began and ran a hand over his face "I’m so stressed." He muttered "I’m trying my best and this guy is just being stressful." He grumbled. Leon hummed in acknowledgement before handing Merlin some water. Gwaine bit his lip and immediately looked back at the red headed man, who only shrugged in return. "Is anyone dead or alive yet?" Merlin continued.</p><p>"What? I mean, lots of people are dead and alive -"</p><p>"No, no, no, no...No." Merlin held up his hands and shook his head "Lancelot is now alive. I did that. Me. You are very welcome. But is anyone else now alive or dead? Because I don’t want to accidentally bring back Nimueh. That would be bad. That would be very bad and...and she would be mad... Hey. Hey, wait a minute. Did she even need to die? Gwaine, if you’re thingy thing is right she might not have needed to die." He whispered and made a face. “Oh, that’s unfortunate.”</p><p>"What are you on about now?” Elyan asked, scoffing as Leon tried to get Merlin to drink more water.</p><p>"Ooh I can’t tell you. It’s-"</p><p>"Another secret." Percival finished. “How many secrets do you have?" He asked and Merlin blinked.</p><p>"That’s a secret."</p><p>"Ah. I see. Forgive me for asking then."</p><p>"It’s alright. You didn’t know.” Merlin told him and pressed a finger to his temple "I’m going to fly-"</p><p>"Nope." Gwaine said loudly and grabbed Merlin’s arm as if anchoring him down. "No running away. You promised.” He added with a nervous glance at them. Nervous. Gwaine didn’t get nervous. Strange.</p><p>“Alright,” Arthur sighed, completely and utterly finished with this “Could someon-“</p><p>“YOUR HIGHNESS!” Someone shouted and the door burst open with a loud bang, silencing the group. Well. Most of the group. Not Merlin. Never Merlin. If anything the entrance seemed to make Merlin talk <em>more</em>.</p><p>“Why…Why your highness? That word… That word can’t be… You’re not that tall…” He mumbled looking at Arthur critically “I’m taller. Right?” He asked Leon, who just smiled fondly at him. The guard only spared one confused glance at the servant before turning back to Arthur.</p><p>“There’s an issue in the lower town. Trees have started growing.” He said. The group all stared.</p><p>“…did they not do that before?” Elyan asked dryly and the guard flushed. </p><p>“No, my lord, not in this respect. They are all growing quite quickly. From saplings to full bloom within seconds right in the middle of the streets.” He explained and Merlin winced.</p><p>“Sorry.” He grumbled. The redheaded stranger patted his back. </p><p>“Um, have there been… Any other strange events that followed this? Perhaps other trees that have suddenly died?” The man suggested. Gwaine hummed and pointed to him with a nod. The guard stared.</p><p>“Uh… No. Well, Jenny says her goats all turned gold but-”</p><p>“Golden goats.” Merlin snorted and shook his head. “Hilarious.” He said and Arthur did he best to continue to ignore him.</p><p>Right. So the magic hadn’t gone away. He mulled over the words quietly. What kind of chaotic sorcerer went around making trees grow and goats gold? What kind of game was this? </p><p>"Right," Arthur finally decided "Gwaine, you and Percival are with me. Leon and Elyan stay with Merlin until he stops acting like - how?" Arthur shouted as he spun around the room only to find it completely devoid of Merlin. Elyan groaned.</p><p>“Every Goddamn time," He said and then frowned. "Hey...Next time we get captured by bandits we should just give Merlin a swig of alcohol. Clearly he’s a magnificent escape artist." He said, walking over to the other end of the room to peer inside Merlin’s room.</p><p>“Either that or he can teleport.” Percival snorted. Gwaine and the redheaded stranger froze from where they were wildly looking around. </p><p>"<em>Oh</em>." They both said softly and the group turned to them. “Sorry,” Gwaine chucked and stood up. “I’ll look for Merlin-“</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Arthur pointed at him. “You got him drunk once and I’m not leaving you alone with him again.” He snapped. Gwaine gasped, turning to the black-haired man in alarm to - wait. What?</p><p>Arthur turned. Right... Red hair. The man had red hair. It was just...For a moment it looked like... Nevermind. Arthur was sleep deprived and stressed. He was clearly seeing things. </p><hr/><p>It was Arthur who ended up finding Merlin anyways. To their credit, Leon and Elyan were with him. Though it didn’t appear like anything productive was happening.</p><p>"....and he said ‘where did you get the idea you can sit around all day doing nothing?’ Can you believe that? Can you believe he said that to me?” Merlin asked from where he was laying in the grass under a newly formed tree that Arthur was positive had no been there this morning. </p><p>"Well, what did you say?" Leon asked, also laying down next to him. Elyan gave a hum of agreement from where he had decided to climb the tree in search for apples.</p><p>"I said what needed to be said." Merlin informed them both with a nod at the leaves above him. "I said 'Do you think I sit around doing nothing?! I haven't had the chance to sit around doing nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot: too busy running around after Arthur. ‘Do this Merlin, do that Merlin!’ and when I'm not running around after Arthur I'm doing chores for you and when I'm not doing that I'm fulfilling my destiny!' And...And I said more, but I can’t tell you about that but...Wow. I remember it all. I remember all the words! All exactly I said them. Wow." He mumbled and sat up.</p><p>"Destiny? Merlin, what destiny do you have?" Arthur called out. Leon popped his head up and smiled.</p><p>“My lord, we’re just waiting for Merlin here to sober up. Elyan is getting him some food.” He said and some apples fell to the ground.</p><p>“I’m glad you found him.”</p><p>“This is technically our fifth time finding him.” Elyan said as he dropped from the tree. “He is...Very fast.” He sighed and shook his head and Merlin...who was now talking to a bird.</p><p>“...I’m sorry to hear that. No, no... I mean, it must be very tiring to carrying around messages all day.” He was saying and yawned “I don’t carry messages. I carry the weight of the kingdom on my shoulders.”</p><p>“Merlin.” Arthur called out and the bird flew off again. Merlin frowned.</p><p>“There you go again. Embarrassing me. No apology.” He muttered. Arthur only watched as he attempted and failed to stand up. “Down here is good, thank you.” He said to no one in particular and laid back down. Groaning, Arthur walked over to grab him.</p><p>“You can’t be out here. There is a sorcerer running around so it isn’t safe." He told him. Merlin sniffed.</p><p>"I’ve defeated many sorcerers.”</p><p>“I’m sure you have.” Arthur said and when Merlin stumbled, rolled his eyes. "Okay, I’m carrying you.” He announced. Merlin gasped.</p><p>“You better not-“ Merlin began loudly but was cut off by Arthur picking him up. "You did." He whispered. Arthur rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Am I embarrassing you again?”</p><p>"It’s okay. I’m used to it."</p><p>He was such an ass. Arthur deserved more apologies than Merlin did for sure. Ignoring Leon and Elyan’s snickering, he turned to give both of his knights a firm glare... Or as firm as he could be with an armful of Merlin.</p><p>"Start interviewing the townspeople to figure if they’ve seen this sorcerer.” He ordered and then paused “Only you two are allowed to interview people in the tavern.” He added, not allowing himself to think of the chaos that could come from Gwaine being given such a job. Merlin squirmed.</p><p>"Let me go!" He said with a weak attempt to kick him. Arthur retaliated by pinching his arm. This, predictably, was not well received.</p><p>"I would never hurt you," Merlin said, pointing a finger at him "But sometimes you make me second guess that decision." He said firmly. Arthur rolled his eyes. Again. Merlin elicited that reaction a lot from him. "Oh, hey." Merlin added with a small wave as Gwaine and the redheaded man started jogging their way from wherever they had gone off to. "You're back! Have I killed anyone?" He asked.</p><p>"Uh... No," The redheaded man told him. "Your majesty, we can take him." He said, holding out his arms. Arthur stared.</p><p>"Who even <em>are</em> you?" He asked and shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving him with the people who got him drunk again!" He added, flashing Gwaine an irritated look. "And why is he asking you if he's killed people?" He added as an afterthought. Merlin sniffed.</p><p>"Because I'm a murderer."</p><p>"Yes, I can see that." Arthur told him flatly.</p><p>"I think I've killed more people than you."</p><p>"Sure," Arthur told him and shook his head. "I have to get back to trying to track down whoever is doing <em>this</em>." He told them with a vague nod around them towards the chaos of the lower town. He was pretty sure that one of the clouds overhead had been green for a solid couple of minutes, but he didn't want to look up to confirm. "So I'm just going to..." He started only to freeze. He looked down to find his arms distressingly empty. "How?" He whispered quietly and spun around. No Merlin was within sight. <em>"How?!"</em> He yelled. Merlin was right there. Arthur had been <em>touching</em> him. How on Earth did he just disappear like that? Arthur would have definitely noticed him moving. He <em>should</em> have noticed the fact there was no longer the weight of a fully grown man in his arms.</p><p>Was this another one of the sorcerer's tricks? Had Merlin been kidnapped?</p><p>"Oh," Gwaine said and bit his lip "I, uh, think he went that way." He said and pointed somewhere to the side as the redheaded man pointed in the opposite direction only to correct himself and point the same way Gwaine was. Arthur took a long breath. At first this sorcerer seemed to be a slightly chaotic but not particularly threatening foe. Now? If he was off making people disappear...</p><p>"We need to find whoever is doing this." Arthur said firmly "And we need to find Merlin before-" He started, ignoring Gwaine's comment altogether only to blink. The redheaded man had disappeared too. Only... He was...</p><p>"Are you alright, your majesty?" The man asked, voice rising a bit with concern. Arthur opened and closed his mouth a few times as Gwaine began to curse loudly.</p><p>"<em>Lancelot?!"</em> Arthur hissed. The man jumped, looking down at his own body for a moment before giving a weak smile.</p><p>"Ah. Uh, yes. Hello, sire." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, um..." He trailed off and looked at Gwaine. "Hi." He repeated softly.</p><p>"...whoa," Gwaine laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "That is so wild. Lancelot! How are you?" He asked, throwing up his arms for a hug. "I can't believe whoever this sorcerer is brought back Lancelot! What a nice guy-" He began, but Arthur was currently letting panic reign as he looked around. No. Wait. This... It couldn't be...</p><p>Arthur didn't know much about the Old Religion, but he had heard of a few rules and the facts were this: Merlin was gone and a previously dead Lancelot had taken his place. If Arthur found out someone had killed his servant in order to bring back his knight...</p><p>"If that sorcerer came into my kingdom to start trading the lives of people... If he traded Merlin's life for yours... I will have every bone in his body broken before burning him." Arthur decided. Gwaine frowned as Lancelot's eyes widened in alarm. "Welcome back, Lancelot." He added, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder. "I am pleased to see you alive and well." He added just so the man didn't think his miraculous resurrection was unappreciated. Arthur just didn't fancy some magic wielding fool deciding whose life was worth what in his kingdom thank you very much.</p><p>"It's... Good to be back."</p><hr/><p>Elyan wasn’t sure what to make of the man at the tavern. He looked like he had been through some sort of Hell with the mud caking his beard and most of his clothes. He inched forward, studying him closely. He definitely was new in town... At the very least, he should interview him to make sure he wasn't the sorcerer causing all these problems.</p><p>"Sir?” He asked and pulled up a chair next to him and tapped the counter “How about I get you another one? It has been a strange day.” Elyan smiled. The man glanced at him, having been staring at the bottom of his cup for a moment before give a terse nod.</p><p>“You...Can definitely say that.” He responded, voice low and gruff. “Am I right to believe I’m in Camelot?” He asked, head tilted as he glanced around the tavern. Elyan nodded. “Right, right.” He mused. Elyan accepted two more cups of mead as he slid one over. “Are you one of Uther’s men then?” He asked. </p><p>...Weird. Uther had been gone for quite some time now.</p><p>“I’m afraid not. I serve King Arthur.” Elyan said slowly and put a hand on the stranger’s shoulder. “You look...Very familiar. I could swear we know one another.” He said and shook his head. “What is your name?” He asked. The man threw back his ale and flicked his eyes up and down Elyan.</p><p>“I don’t recognize you.” He said bluntly “King Arthur, huh? Tell me... Does he happen to have a servant named Merlin?” He asked. Elyan frowned. </p><p>“He...Does.” Elyan answered cautiously. The man didn’t seem hostile but based on size alone he could be seen as intimidating. He really hoped Merlin had no trouble with this stranger. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Ah, just need a message sent. If you come across him say that Balinor wants to know if he’s been drinking.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no set plan for this fic at all, but I might to come back as I please and have Merlin bring more and more people from the dead each time. I find it absolutely delightful for Merlin to just... Resurrect people without any idea of how he's doing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>